


A Christmas Fic that has nothing to do with christmas

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Set Up, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Based on the prompt my friend is trying to get with your friend and we end up on a double date .Cause who am I if I don't include Tom/Lewis?!?!Secret Santa for the lovely and amazing Vex xoxoxoxo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VexedBeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/gifts).



> Unedited sorry guys

Tom entered the small, two bedroom apartment by kicking the door in. His hand preoccupied carrying two boxes of beer and what appeared to be a couple of bags filled with various snack foods. Smith looked up from his spot on the couch and sighed at his friend. 

“Need help?”  
Hopping on one foot, Tom kicked the door close with a bang.

“Nah I’m all G man.”  
Steadying himself on two feet, Tom made his way towards Smith and dumped the content of his arms on the coffee table in front of both the couch and Smith.  
Smith eyed the various items on the table. There were two boxes of his favourite beer, multiple packs of his favourite crisps, crackers and the chicken nibbles you could only get at the store on the other side of town, which was quite an effort to get to considering neither of them owned a car.   
Smith finished scanning the table and looked up towards Tom and was met with what Smith had dubbed the ‘i’m not up to anything but I really am up to everything’ smile he had come accustomed to after living with Tom for two years.

“What have you done Tom? Did you let one of my geckos out again?! I told you not to play with them without me.”  
Tom quickly shook his head, temporarily moving his beanie out of place before the man quickly corrected it.

“I haven’t gone near the geckos since last time I swear!”

“Then what have you done? There is no way you just went out and got all of this stuff that just happens to be my favourite.”  
Tom blinks innocently at Smith in an attempt to look unsuspicious which just makes Smith even more suspicious. 

“What? These are your favourites?? I had no idea.”

“Tom.”  
Tom sighs and takes a seat next to Smith.

“So you know how I have a thing for that Lewis guy i’ve told you about?”  
Smith simply rolls his eyes.

“Wait, you have a thing for him?? I never would've guessed from the way you talk about him all the time or how last week I listened to you describe how adorable his laugh is for an hour. Or the other month when you told me just how fine his arse is.”

“Okay okay I get it, I talk about Lewis a lot. Anyway I’ve got some good news on that front.”

“What? He finally said yes to going on a date with you?”  
Tom’s face lit up with a grin.

“No fucking way, what's the catch? There must be a catch? Why else would he suddenly change his mind?”

“Oi!”  
Smith hissed as Tom punched him in the arm.

“Isn’t it believable that my charm just won him over?”

“After what, like 50 rejections? I don’t think so mate.”  
Tom huffed, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

“Five, i’ve only asked him out five times before this one.”

“Suuuuurrrreeee.”

This time as Tom hits him, Smith laughs. Tom usually isn’t easy to wind up, but the subject of Lewis always makes it the easiest thing in the world.   
Tom had been crushing on his ‘gamer pal’ for the past four months now. The two had met through some mutual friends on campus while looking for more people to just casually game with nearly a year ago. They had hit it off quite quickly, proving to be quite the team in any game they played. Saturday’s soon became ‘game night’ and the pair would play until the sun rose the next day. Usually with other, online friends and occasionally with just each other. It wasn’t until four months ago that Lewis’ flatmate was having a party and the man invite both Tom and his roommate to come, that Tom and Lewis actually meet face to face. The second Tom saw Lewis he panicked and dragged Smith into a closet where he proceeded to mutter about how beautiful Lewis was and that ‘oh shit I have a thing for him’. Tom spent the rest of the night hiding from Lewis, only getting caught a couple of times.   
Cue Tom being love struck for the next four months, asking Lewis out multiple times only to be met with ‘Sorry, I just got out of a long term relationship, i’m not ready to date again yet.” An obvious line to gently tell Tom ‘sorry, not interested’.   
Which is why Smith finds it hard to believe that Lewis has suddenly changed his mind and agreed to go out with Tom.

“Spill, what did you do and how did it involve me? Cause I asume that is what all this is about.”  
Smith brings a hand out and waves it over the various goodies located on the coffee table.

“Well um okay don’t be mad. Lewis said he would go out with me, but only if it was a double date.”

“TOM.”  
Tom quickly raises his hands in defence at the obviously angry Smith.

“Just wait a minute. Let me explain. Apparently his friend has been all mopey about being single recently and not being able to get a date and he just needs him to go on one date to end it. This is a one time off okay. No strings. You won't ever have to see the guy again if you don’t want to. Just please do this for me Smith. Otherwise I am going to be heart broken. Spending my days mopeing around the apartment, complaining to whoever happens to be nearby.”  
As he speaks, Tom dramatically falls backwards on the couch and shields his eyes with his arm. Silence falls and Tom peaks out from under his arm to see how Smith is reacting.   
Smith’s sat with his arms crossed, looking of into the distance obviously in thought. A few more minutes passed and Smith sighed, unfolding his arms and turning towards Tom.

“Fine. But you have to pay for everything on this ‘date’.”  
Tom shot up, grinning at his best friend.

“Deal! You won't regret this I swear.”  
Smith helped himself to a beer. 

“Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?”

\---------------------------------------------

The door to the apartment smashed open causing both Ross and Trott to pause the video game they were playing and turn their attention to the man who had disturbed them.

“Ross my friend I have solved all of your problems.”   
Ross eyed Lewis suspiciously as the man closes the door and took a seat in the middle of the couch.

“Do I even want to know what you have done?”  
Trott asked, obviously sceptical of Lewis.

“Well you know that guy Tom?”

“That gaming friend of yours that is and I quote ‘cute as hell’ but you keep rejecting because you aren’t ready for a relationship even though you are totally into the guy?”  
Lewis’ cheeks turned a bright shade of red before he continued.

“Yes that is the one, and for your information I agreed to go on a date with him.”  
Both Trott and Ross smiled at this. Lewis had been smitten with Tom since they first met in person almost four months ago, but he was still hung up on his ex who had recently broken up with him after dating for two years. He had explained to his friends that he didn’t want Tom to just be a rebound as he enjoyed his company and didn’t want to loose him. Ross and Trott had understood and agreed to not pester him on the subject. 

“I’m happy for you mate, but how does this solve all my problems?”  
Lewis smirked and Ross grew concerned.

“Well I told Tom I would go on a date with him, if he brought a date for you my dear friend.”

“You are seriously setting me up on a blind date? Nope.”

“Come on Ross. You have been bitching about not being able to get a date for ages now. Are you seriously going to turn down this offer?”  
Both Lewis and Trott had their full attention on Ross who was giving both of them his best ‘I hate you guys’ look.

“I’m not going on a date with some random creep Lewis.”

“He isn’t some random, Tom said it would be his roommate. You know the one that is and I quote, ‘ hot as fuck’.”  
Ross blushed slightly as he remember the man in question, tall, nice auburn hair, built and all around handsome.

“I guess I can go on this double date. But only for you and Tom.”  
Lewis and Trott high fived each other in triumph.   
Ever since Trott had found himself in a long term relationship, Ross had been complaining about how he would never find someone and would remain single forever. Even after Lewis became single, Ross would bring up how he had someone interested in him without even trying. Although Lewis didn’t live with the man, he often had to endure Trott (who did live with Ross), complain during their game nights about Ross’ complaints. Lewis was slowly losing his mind, he loved his friends dearly but he had his own problems (university stress, his break up, whatever the thing he has with Tom is) and sometimes he just didn’t want to deal with anything. So when Tom came up to him again, asking if he wanted to go bowling on saturday, the idea of getting Tom to help him set Ross up was just too tempting to pass up. Plus it was the excuse Lewis needed to actually agree to a date with Tom. 

“Perfect! I’ll pick you up at 6 on Saturday.”

\------------------------------------------------

Tom paced in front of the bar muttering under his breath.

“They are just running late. It's fine. He's not ditching.”  
Both Smith and Tom’s friend Ben, sighed.   
Ben was cleaning glasses behind the bar, he worked at the fancy bowling alley/sports bar and managed to book the two upstairs lanes for Tom’s date night so they could have privacy. A simple favour for his best friend since high school.

“Tom calm down, they are only five minutes late.”  
Ben’s slightly lisp voice proved a comfort to Tom who stopped pacing and turned towards his friends. 

“I know. You’re right. I have got to remain calm and oh shit here they are.”  
Ben and Smith turned around to meet Tom’s gaze. Upon seeing the two men who entered Smith could've sworn he felt his heart stop.   
Quickly, Smith punched Tom on the shoulder and leaned in close.

“Dude! You didn't say the date was going to be with Ross!”

“Is that a problem? I really don't remember Lewis mentioning a name.”  
Tom looked at Smith concerned, the man grinning as a sign everything was great.   
“The exact opposite! I was trying to flirt with him at Lewis’ party but you kept dragging me away.”   
Tom grinned.

“Friend that is perfect!.”  
Tom shot a hand in the air and waved both Lewis and Ross over excitedly. Behind the bar Ben simply rolled his eyes but couldn't help the fond smile that made its way onto his face.

 

\------------  
Lewis couldn't help but be in awe. The bowling alley was unlike one he had even seen before. For one thing everything screamed new and flash. Black walls with shiny silver trimings. Multicoloured neon lights reflecting off the sides lighting up the bowling lanes. Glowing pins and bowling balls constantly in motion as people played the game. In the corner a beautiful wooden bar stood by a few pool tables and sets of tables and stools. Some sports game playing on a TV in the background. It was quite a sight compared to the old run down alleys he was use to. More expensive too. He actually felt bad that Tom was paying for everything. They even somehow had two private alleys tucked away upstairs. 

“Tom are you sure you don't want me to help pay? This place is fucking expensive.”  
Tom looked up from tying his shoes and smiled at Lewis.

“It’s fine. I have the money and Ben helped me get a discount anyway.”

“You sure? Cause you are doing me a huge favour here with this.”  
Lewis guested towards Ross and Smith in the next lane who were laughing as they waited for Tom and Lewis to get ready.   
Tom’s smile faulted as he looked Lewis in the eyes.

“Just….. can we be honest for a second?”  
Lewis matched Tom’s expression and nodded his head.

“Right, okay. I know I must've been coming off as desperate asking you out so much. But it's just. I don't know. I've never felt this way before about someone. All I know is I want something between us. But it has to be mutual. So I need you to tell me now. Is Ross the only reason you are here?”  
Lewis’ breath hitched. He wasn't expecting Tom to be so, open emotionally. He was so use to the joking man who would troll people in game whenever he got the chance.   
Taking a subtle breath in, Lewis decided to tell him the truth. 

“The only reason I have been turning you down is because I was scared. Scared that after my break up I would just be using you as a rebound and I care about you too much to do that to you.”

“So you are just here for Ross.”  
Tom looked away clearly upset. Quickly Lewis put his hand on Tom’s arm, causing the man to bring his attention back to him.

“I said I was scared. Honestly I used the whole Ross thing as a way to convince myself to finally say yes to you. I really do like you Tom.”  
Tom smiled shyly and Lewis took the opportunity to quickly peck the man on the lips.   
Pulling back, both men looked at each other grinning. Their smiles lighting up their entire faces.

\-------------  
Watching Lewis and Tom share a quick kiss, Ross couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

“Finally!”   
Smith raise an eyebrow in confusion at Ross.

“What? You aren't surprised? But Lewis has been rejecting Tom for months. I thought he only said yes to tonight so this could happen.”  
Smith pointed to himself and Ross. 

“He may of rejected Tom all those times, but that didn't stop him from talking about him like all the time. Honestly I reckon he just used me as an excuse to allow himself to say yes to Tom.”  
Smith honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Wait. So all that stuff about Lewis not being over a big breakup was true?”  
Ross nodded.

“Shit. Guess I owe Tom an apology. His charm somehow did work on Lewis.”  
Ross laughed and Smith couldn't help but join in.   
The two men had clicked the second they started talking. Their humor was almost exactly the same and Smith was happy that the jokes that usually earned him an eye roll from Tom gained laughs from Ross.

“Hey you two! Ready to get your arses kicked ?!”  
Both Ross and Smith looked up to see Tom standing over them, grinning as he held a bowling ball in one hand.  
Smith grinned back. 

“Oh bring it on.”  
\--------  
“Yes! Another strike! Nice job Lewlew.”  
Tom and Lewis shared a double high five and Smith groaned as he leaned back in his seat and rested his head on Ross’ shoulder.

“How can they both be so competitive and so bloody good!”  
Ross snickered under his breath.

“Just wait man. Lewis hasn't even got to the trash talking yet.”  
Smith let out another groan and buried his head into Ross’ shoulder.  
\--------  
“YES. FUCK YES. TAKE THAT. FUCKING EAT IT!!!”  
Lewis shouted as he got the final strike that ended the game. Turning towards Ross and Smith, he pulled the fingers before turning around and allowing himself to be swept off his feet and spun around by an equally excited Tom. 

“We aren't ever going to hear the end of this are we?”  
Ross turned towards Smith who smiled. 

“Nope. And they aren't going to let us live this down either.”   
Before Ross could ask Smith what he meant, Smith connected their lips in a kiss. It was slightly messy due to Ross’ shock, but he quickly opened his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen. After a minute they pulled apart and surprisingly weren't met with any comments from Lewis and Tom.   
Turning to the side they found out why. It seemed Lewis and Tom had the same idea and were just pulling apart from their own kiss. 

“Guess this turned out as a pretty successful double date.”  
Ross nodded at Smith.

“Hopefully next time it's just a one on one date thought.”  
Smith smiled. 

“I’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
